


True Intimacy

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Intimacy, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Maggie finds something upsetting while preparing to cook, work ensue to fix the problem.





	True Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> First day of #sanversweek on tumblr. Organised by queercapwriting! Contain spoilers for Day 2

Alex came into her apartment, unlocking the door and expecting to find nobody tonight, she hadn't text Maggie since lunchtime, she knew Kara was busy with her own little projects lately, so she had expected a night alone, wanted a night alone, quiet and silent. A perpetually filled glass of scotch for company, soft music and just complete silence. 

Yet Maggie was there, pacing the apartment with a deep, furious frown upon her features, her dimples rounds and deep, her eyes shining with tears of rages. When Alex came into the apartment, the detective almost rushed her, grabbing her by the shoulders and whispering in a low, rather harsh tone. "We need to talk, outside of this place." 

As this looked serious, Alex just took Maggie's arm and walked with her, following her girlfriend's hasty pace down the stairs, avoiding the cursed elevator in which Alex had been kidnapped a few weeks prior. Once they had stepped outside, Maggie walked away from the apartment, tugging at Alex to follow.  
And she did, stopping at the bus stop down the streets, leaning against Maggie's side once they had seated themselves on the bench. "What's on your mind?" Alex asked calm and soft, being an expert at reading people, this wasn't going to be a break up, but something deeply upsetting that happened to Maggie.  
"I was looking for some oil to make dinner for you,and I found wires, cameras and mics." she said with a frustrated voice, her voice vibrating from the rage. "Is this D.E.O. proceedures ? Because I would like to make it clear that I don't like the idea of being recorded in my privacy" 

Alex shook her head. "The only thing the D.E.O. bugged is that chip I have in my shoulder and it only track location, it's not a mic." She seemed a bit troubled, however, by the revelation that her apartment had been bugged. "I'll have the D.E.O. check the equipment Maggie, I suspect this might be Malverne. Not reassuring, I know, but, it could be something worse." 

"Like Cadmus?" Maggie asked, Alex confirmed her thought with a nod. "Look Alex... There's already not a lot of 'us time', you know? Whatever time we have is precious to me." she takes a deep breath, trying to channel her anger away from her girlfriend, this was not her doing. "And I'd like for it to be ours ? I know that can be a lot to ask sometimes."  
"No, I understand, I have sister night, we have game nights, they move around willy nilly, our schedules suck for stability" she ponder for a moment and sigh "Whenever we have time together, it's often interrupted by incidents and my sister just barging in" she shake her head and smile sadly. "I need to make time for you in my life more than I do, or better than I do." spoken softly, kissing Maggie's dimple once. 

"I'd really love for us to... not be spied on either ?" She added with a bit of a heavy-hearted joke on it, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, pulling her into a longing hug. "Maybe we could er... Move in together ?" Maggie blushes at her own request, looking down as she struggle not to smile too much in anticipation.  
"Hmm, I'd love to move in with you, but I would love for it to be a new place." Alex said, smiling brightly, nodding, pushing her forehead against Maggie's, brushing her nose against hers. "So yes, I want to move in with you, our first apartment together." their smile match one another. "Let me call J'onn, Winn and Kara for this, okay? It's our best bet to remove every bugs." Maggie smiles and nod 

"I'm okay with it, we ought to figure out if this isn't horribly bigger than we're assuming there." the detective stood up and stretched, watching her girlfriend pick her phone from her pocket and dial J'onn first. That call went quick and Winn would be there with him soon with the proper equipment. Alex immediately ends the call once it's settled and then, calls Kara.  
"Hey Kara ?"  
"Oh Hey Alex! What's the matter ? Locked yourself out of you apartment ?" Kara teased, hearing the outside noise from Alex's phone and noticing the time of the evening.  
"haha, really funny Kara, it happened once." Alex roll her eyes, her tone sarcastic, but amused "No, I actually need you here, for your X-ray vision. Maggie found out my apartment was wire-tapped and mic-ed so I need your help to be sure we found everything. Winn and J'onn should be there too"  
"Woah, okay, I'll be there in a flash, be safe." Kara hung the phone, Alex took Maggie's arm and they walked toward the building. Despite their little moment earlier, Maggie seemed still pretty upset with the situation. Alex ran her thumb over her chin and cheek as they walked. "I love you and I'm so sorry that this happened, if you wanna rant and get angry about it, I understand." 

"It's whatever, Alex, we're fixing it and we're moving in together, that's what I really want out of this." she explains and bump her hips against Alex. "I was angry earlier because I thought it might have been the D.E.O. and well...that ticked me off a lot more than I care to admit." They stopped in front of the building, waiting for their guests. 

It took about twenty minutes more for Winn to drive the van down the street, the same van he used when working with Guardian. Winn and J'onn were visible from the windshield window, both of them wearing sunglasses and some variation of black outfits. When they stopped, James also dropped from the back of the Van, carrying the equipment cases by himself. Winn and J'onn flanking him, all three of them smiling. 

Maggie waved to them, forcing a smile, Alex grinned at the sight of them there. "Well, I'm glad you made it this fast, this is somewhat of a surprise." J'onn nods once, studying both their minds, his gaze settling on Maggie for a moment, a light squint of his eyes at her, but he spoke no words, just patting her shoulder with his hand and walking to get into the building. 

Winn and James looked at their friends and walked with them inside the building, letting J'onn lead them. "So, yeah, don't worry with our equipment and Supergirl's eyes we'll find everything and make sure the place is secure." Winn spoke, trying to fill the silence, James had no problem walking up the stairs with the bags and suitcases. "I hope so, this could be big, could be cadmus or something else." 

"Yeah, that's what we're afraid of actually." Alex spoke as she pushed the door open, to find J'onn kneeling in front of the cupboard where the wires were and studying the work with a critical eye. Winn quickly joined him. James set the bags down and turned his attention to both the women there. 

"So, are you two okay? Wanna talk about something or have a drink ?" Speaking in his big, soft, caring voice, his eyes matching his mood and one hand on each women's shoulder. "I know this is kind of generic, girls, but if you wanna talk I'm here, okay". Maggie smiled a bit wider there and shrug her shoulder. "Aww he's getting soft on us" 

Alex roll her eyes and chuckles "He's always been pretty soft, if you ask me." Alex looks at him and then at Maggie. "I think Maggie's not happy about the situation, something about privacy" she said with a bit of sarcasm. "Yeah I'm ... not happy about my private time with miss Danvers here being broadcasted to the internet, I don't need a sextape out there." 

James chuckles a bit nervously, turning their attention to the other two men, they were setting up a bit of detection equipment up, Winn looked fairly un-impressed by the work apparently and J'onn looking worried as he started to peek a bit around other shelves and furniture, carefully. "How is it coming along?"  
"I think the wires are just taped and painted, amateur work" Winn said, J'onn pulls a bit and the wire rips a bit of the paint on the walls. together they trace back the wires to the one end. prompting winn to comment. 

"Well, the setup is kind of lame, really, but the equipment is weird. It's almost pieced together from scraps, clearly made on a budget. It kind of take a genius to make something like this out of... random radio parts." Winn explains, J'onn is checking behind some books and groan as he finds something. "found the power source, I think" 

The door to the apartment opens and Kara comes in, wearing a sleeveless white shirt along with a pair of black faux-leather pants, which had just about everyone blink and do a double take on the outfit. "I was shopping with ...a friend when I got called, okay, she insisted I wear this." She adjust her glass nervously and sigh, moving further into the apartment, setting her glass on the table. Hugging Alex, James and Maggie in turn. Letting Winn and J'onn work for now.  
Kara spent a moment looking over the apartment with her X-ray vision, studying the place with keen interest and focus. Maggie was clearly a bit uncomfortable when Kara's gaze went over the area where the bed is, Alex squeezing her shoulder to comfort her. Kara turned a bit red in the face over seeing a few items through the walls, clearing her throat and focusing a few moment elsewhere.

"There's a few things under the shelf on Alex's side of the bed, can't pinpoint what it is." she finish looking over the various area of the place shortly, pointing what she's finding out. "Wires around that window over there." she point her finger "they go to the antenna outside." 

"Oh great, they know what kind of TV show we watch." Maggie frowns and looks away from the people gathered, Alex is trying to keep her comforted with hugs and kisses, whispering a few things to soothe her, something about a drink later. 

Winn sigh and shake his head, opening the bags James had brought up and worked to set up a laptop computer, working to plug in some of the wires into the laptop via an adapter and worked his magic. An hour later, with Kara and James's help to do some weird lifting. Wires were pulled from the walls, mics were removed along with cameras. 

"This was Malverne, no link to Cadmus, there's a few files with every video and sound bytes from you in the past years and a half." Winn explains. Once every physical part is removed "I can give it to you or I can permanently delete it." Maggie looked to Alex and then to J'onn. "Won't this be actually useful to you somehow?" J'onn shook his head. "I already know how he got everything, I don't need to go over everything in your lives to be sure of it." 

Alex hugged Maggie from the side, feeling her girlfriend's tensed body, feeling the little shake in her body brought on by the rage, by the fact that everything they had shared before, was not theirs alone. their words, their kisses, their intimacy had been unknowingly taken from them and Maggie's body revolted against it. J'onn pat her shoulders and takes Winn with him when he leaves, the computer left there. "I'll let you delete it yourselves, so you can be sure its been done." he gives as parting words. 

James and Kara stayed for a bit longer, Kara taking Alex away for a bit, to talk to her sister there, hugging her While Maggie and James were having a conversation  
"Are you doing alright Alex, that... that's creepy." to which Alex nodded. "I'm a secret agent, so this is, for real, pretty easy for me to deal with. But something good came out of this though" she looks to Maggie from the little distance now, watching her and James talk. "She want to move with me, some other place." Alex said with a heavy smile and happy tears in her eyes, Kara gasp and gives a hug to her sister.

"So, you two doing the big thing?" James asked, smiling at Maggie "Marriage may have to wait, I'm still trying to process Alex's ...manners." her mind wandering about her engagement gun, still unsure if she should be furious or completely charmed. "We're probably going to move in together elsewhere. I... I can't just stay here after that." James rub her shoulders. "Hit me up for a chat soon, when things calm down, I'd like the chance to know you better" 

After that, James and Kara excused themselves, leaving Maggie and Alex to themselves, alone and for the first time, completely intimate, alone.


End file.
